The GORDON RESEARCH CONFERENCE ON ATHEROSCLEROSIS-1985 will be held at Kimball Union Academy in New Hampshire, June 24-28, 1985. The theme of this multidisciplinary, international conference will be an integrated view of the cell biology, biochemistry, and molecular biology of atherosclerotic lesion initiation, development and regression. Sessions are planned on the following topics: 1. Platelet receptors involved in adhesion of these cellular elements to the blood vessel wall. 2. Proteins involved in the adhesion of platelets to the blood vessel wall. 3. Monocyte-white cell-endothelial cell interactions. 4. Growth mitogens from platelets, endothelial cells and smooth muscle cells. 5. Molecular biology of lipoproteins. 6. Reconstitution of lipoproteins. 7. Genetic regulation of lipoprotein receptors. 8. Lipoprotein metabolism within the blood vessel wall. 9. Newer methods for visualizing atherosclerotic lesions within the vascular system.